Sherlock Holmes: Memorias encarnadas
by Pixieh Tian Shi
Summary: Los misteriosos casos y aventuras del detective asesor Sherlock Holmes, contados por la fantástica Ellie Watson.
1. Introducción: Letargo artificial

Su estatura sobrepasaba los seis pies, y su abrigo de cuello alzado le hacía parecer tan extraordinariamente enjuto que daba la impresión de ser aún más alto. Este tenía la mirada aguda y penetrante, y ello, junto a sus rasgos afilados, daba al conjunto de sus facciones un aire de viveza y de resolución. Sus movimientos eran intrépidos. ¿Sus pasos? Decididos.

No era la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre, y apostaba lo que fuera a que no sería la última. Ignoré la foto del susodicho que enmarcaba la cartera, la abrí y cogí el dinero que guardaba, tanto en la billetera como en un compartimento secreto que no había tardado en encontrar.

―La hostia… ―masculló el desgarbado joven que se encontraba ante mí.

―¿Suficiente? ―inquirí, sosteniendo el dinero en el aire.

―Para lo que tengo y más. ¿En cuántos lotes lo quieres?

―¿Cuánto llevas encima?

―Medio gramo.

―Lo quiero todo. En una semana, más. Misma hora y lugar.

Él asintió. Cerramos el trato e intercambiamos una bolsita de plástico con contenido ilegal y varios billetes. Sin una palabra más, nuestros caminos se separaron: sus pasos le llevaron a perderse en la noche, y los míos a ascender hasta el puente bajo el que había sucedido el furtivo encuentro.

Paseé al lado de la barandilla con dejadez, palpando rítmicamente el bolsillo del pantalón en el que había depositado la droga. El nerviosismo aumentó a la par que los golpes en mi pierna. Mis pensamientos derivaron en temas oscuros, tal y como constantemente ocurría; sin embargo, no era el tema el que me hundía, sino la forma de tratarlo. Buscando una nueva manera de defenderme de los hechos, había encontrado en los chutes una nueva perspectiva a la hora de ver las cosas. Esa travesía resultaba menos dolorosa de atravesar, y el letargo al que me conducía era… Para qué engañarnos, agradecidamente inestimable.

Mis ojos vacíos y oscuros como dos pozos negros naufragaron en el río hasta tocar tierra. Esta, de rasgos pálidos, estaba salpicada por arenosas pecas. Olas de melena oscura, aleonada y rizada, nariz redondeada y labios carnosos pincelaban el resto del lienzo. Ladeé la cabeza, observándome: no era hermosa, no en ese momento. Mis pómulos resaltaban en contraste con mis mejillas hundidas, estaba despeinada y desarreglada, con las ropas ajadas, excesivamente delgada, y mi mirada lucía muerta. El único movimiento que manifestaba mi cuerpo era aquel relacionado con la anticipación que me consumía ante el peso de la droga.

Droga… que había conseguido gracias a él.

La cartera volvió a mis manos, y las tarjetas y documentos identificativos se traspapelaron ante mis ojos cansados. Papel pulcramente doblado, letra estilizada. Sherlock Holmes, firmaba. Un suspiro quebró mis labios. Tras ello, devolví las cosas a su escondrijo y di las gracias en silencio al conocido desconocido.


	2. Retal I: Shezza

Una aguda carcajada me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

―¿Mary…? ―murmuré.

Me moví sobre el camastro, orientándome hacia su voz al tiempo que abría los ojos y trataba de enfocar la vista. Un par de sacos de dormir a mi izquierda, una muchacha rubia y desaliñada hablaba con un encapuchado de ropas sucias y rostro cubierto. Yo oía, que no escuchaba. No descifré ningún mensaje que intercambiaran.

Con un gruñido y la boca seca, busqué mi botella de agua a tientas y, tras sacarla de su malogrado escondite, me la llevé a los labios.

―Mary ―llamé, tras aclararme la garganta.

Mi voz interrumpió el discurso. Dos rostros se giraron al momento en mi dirección. Tras hacer patente mi desconcierto, me tensé, y mis dedos estrujaron la botella al distinguirlos.

―¡Mary! ―repetí, con más intensidad. La orden iba implícita en mis palabras: «ven», rogaba. Y ella obedeció.

Cuando se acercó, con la mirada perdida aunque preocupada, yo abrí los brazos. No tardó en refugiarse en ellos. Sin quitar la mirada del encapuchado, me recosté hasta dar con la espalda en la pared sin salir de la maltrecha cama. El rostro de ella se hundió en mi cuello.

―¿Le conoces? ―murmuré a su oído, estrechándola contra mí.

―Llegó aquí ayer por la noche. Se llama Shezza ―musitó ella.

Profundas ojeras bajo los ojos, barba descuidada, pelo enredado. Tras dedicarme un silencioso saludo de reconocimiento golpeando su pecho, el hombre nos dio la espalda y se echó sobre el frío y sucio suelo del lugar. Tragué saliva; su cartera se hallaba en un bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta, a la altura que él había señalado: en mi corazón.

―No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él.

Mary se revolvió en mis brazos, pero no la dejé levantar el rostro ni analizarme con sus ojos claros. Tras rendirse, dejó de forcejear y depositó un suave beso en mi hombro.

―Te quiero ―recordó, a media voz.

No contesté.


	3. Retal II: Traición

La señora Hudson siempre se había portado muy bien conmigo. Si hacía siete meses que me había echado a la calle, a las pocas semanas de hacerlo ya conocía a la bibliotecaria. Su sonrisa amable y el lugar en el que trabajaba, Marylebone Library, se habían convertido en mi segunda casa. Para la mujer sin algún otro pariente y casada con su trabajo, yo era como una hija: me cuidaba, incluso en ocasiones cediéndome su piso en Baker Street para darme una ducha o comer algo, y en la librería me permitía ayudarle a colocar y ordenar los libros para pasar el rato. Como no podía devolverle el favor que me hacía de otra forma, mi pago se traducía en visitarle siempre que podía para hacerle compañía y que no se sintiera sola.

―¡Nos vemos! ―me despedí, tras mi breve visita a la casa para darle algo de conversación a la anciana.

Atravesé la puerta de la casa, recorrí con rapidez el rellano y salí al exterior. Se había hecho de noche. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta oscura antes de echar a andar, pero no había doblado la esquina cuando un mal presentimiento desbocó los latidos de mi corazón. Un par de ojos atravesaron mi nuca, calibrando mis pasos. Tratando de no alterarme a pesar de sentirme acorralada, recorrí con determinación las calles que me separaban del Regent´s Park y cuando me adentré en el lugar, dejé los caminos para pisar el césped y bordeé los árboles con agilidad.

No llegué muy lejos. Un repentino golpe en mi estómago me hizo doblarme bruscamente por la mitad y boquear para buscar aire, pero no se me dio un respiro. Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue de un garrotazo en la cabeza que me hizo caer y morder el suelo. Paladeé el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca antes de escupirla a un lado.

―El dinero, la droga. Buscad… y encontrad.

No tardé en sentir varios pares de manos inmovilizarme y cachearme. Me revolví, tratando de aludir el agarre, y las manos que sujetaban las mías se llevaron un mordisco. Una bofetada rasgó mi mejilla.

―¡Suéltame!

―¿Qué…? ¡Agarradla bien, joder!

Otro par de manos se unió a las que ya me sujetaban, y el trabajo en equipo hizo que, finalmente, pudieran inmovilizarme. Mi chaqueta perdió la cremallera, pero ni bajo esta ni en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo encontraron nada. Una mano me cogió de la barbilla y me obligó a alzar el rostro. Miré a uno de mis captores, temblorosa, irradiando rabia e impotencia.

―Ellie, dónde están.

Paré de moverme en cuanto escuché mi nombre, y miré con más detenimiento el semblante de quien me aludía directamente. ¿Si le conocía? ¿Cómo no iba a conocer a mi camello? Apreté las mandíbulas.

―¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo? ―inquirí, tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa.

―Quieren droga y no tengo. Me la compraste toda, tía, estoy a dos velas. Me han robado la pasta que me diste por la mercancía y dicen que me pagarán con ella cuando la tenga. Y no hay, Ellie, no hay. Me… ―enmudeció y se acercó más a mí, confidente. Gruñí, exasperada―. Me matarán. Y no es algo que esté dispuesto a dejar que pase ―carraspeó, antes de volver a alzarse―. Dónde la escondes.

Hubo un quejido apremiante a la espalda del muchacho, quien me miró. El filo de un cuchillo destelló en su mano y el lazo de brazos que me inmovilizaban se apretó. Jadeé, en busca de aire. Un tirón de pelo expuso mi yugular, y el arma no tardó en acariciarla: descendió, arañando mi piel hasta alcanzar la clavícula.

―Vete a la mierda ―escupí.

Hubo un tintineo. Tragué saliva.

―Bonito colgante ―comentó, recogiendo el collar que adornaba mi cuello con el cuchillo que sostenía.

―Ni se te ocurra rozarlo siquiera.

Y no lo hizo. Se escuchó un chasquido, y el peso del colgante en mi cuello desapareció. Mi camello sonrió y me lo puso ante los ojos.

―Vaya, lo siento…

Obvio que no lo hacía. Incapaz de mantenerme quieta por más tiempo, me agité, colérica.

―¡Hijo de…!

No me dio tiempo a acabar la maldición. Hubo otro tirón de pelo y el cuchillo descendió.


	4. Retal III: Despertar

El baño de sangre y gritos me hizo naufragar hasta la luz. No es que nunca hubiera creído en ella, pero ahí estaba: la nada. Cegadora, molesta e hiriente nada. Sin ser consciente de lo que era real y lo que no, me dejé mecer por ella, ignorando las voces que me llamaban del Más Allá para que volviera a reincorporarme junto a ellas. ¿Para qué acompañarlas? Era consciente de que allí a donde querían guiarme sufriría. Las drogas y el resto de la parafernalia nunca me habían llevado tan lejos, era entonces que me encontraba donde quería estar. ¿Por qué acudir a la agonía de la vida otra vez?

―¡Ellie, joder! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor…!

―Señorita Watson... ¡Watson!

De haber controlado mis funciones motoras habría dado más de un manotazo a aquellas moscas insistentes que zumbaban a mi alrededor y trataban de despertarme. «Cinco minutos más…», quise decir. Pero no pude.

―No me dejes… Ellie... ¡Ellie!

«¿Mary? Hace frío. Te echo de menos». Dónde estaba el roce de su cuerpo, sus cálidos abrazos, su mirada acuosa. «Llévame contigo, Mary».

Y así hizo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, navegaba por sus ojos claros de vuelta a la superficie. El ruido se impuso a mi silencio: latidos desbocados, respiraciones forzosas, sollozos quebrantados y trémulos, voces susurrantes y rasgadas. Traté de unirme al jolgorio exterior, pero el dolor me inmovilizó contra la camilla. Parpadeé, desplegando las pestañas, tratando de agudizar el sentido vista. Pude distinguir dos batas blancas. Una de ellas me aconsejó tener cuidado, señalando las heridas de arma blanca que se apreciaban en mi pecho vendado; la otra me sonrió, comprensiva. No tuve tiempo siquiera en preguntarme qué habrían encontrado en mi cuerpo al sanarme y cómo diablos iba a pagar la operación. Un grito rasgó una garganta, y al instante estaba siendo abrazada. Las laceraciones ardieron ante el contacto, y un gemido lastimero brotó de mis labios como respuesta.

―¡Ay, lo siento! ―Mary se apartó con rapidez, pasando a sentarse a un lado de la cama. Sus manos sostuvieron la mía―. ¿Te encuentras bien? Dios, Ellie, ¡eran tantos! ¡Y, encima, armados! Y… Tú, toda esa sangre… ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!

Las exclamaciones me hicieron arrugar la nariz en un mohín cansado. Apenas me sentía capaz de retener la información en la nebulosa que abrumaba mi mente.

―E-Estoy… bien… ―farfullé. Sentía la boca más seca que la suela de un zapato. Traté de incorporarme y acomodarme en los almohadones, pero me quedé a medias de esbozar el gesto―. Espera… ¿Estabais? ¿Tú… y quién más?

Los labios de Mary dibujaron una sonrisa afable. Antes de que se levantara y me dejara ver tras de sí, yo ya sabía el nombre de aquel quien iba a encontrarme.

―Holmes ―gruñí, con voz queda.

Mary frunció el ceño, confusa. El hombre que aludí, desgarbado, simplemente cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y se recostó en su asiento, con una sonrisa aviesa desdibujada en los ojos.


	5. Retal IV: Promesas

―Morstan ―llamó el hombre que se hallaba en mi habitación. Cuando Mary lo encaró al escuchar su apellido, él hizo un gesto decidido hacia la puerta. La muchacha se mordió el labio, indecisa, sin querer dejarme. Era evidente, sin embargo, que confiaba en quien conocía como Shezza, así que se inclinó a darme un beso de despedida antes de salir por la puerta indicada y cerrar tras de sí. No hice ademán alguno que delatara mis ganas de moverme.

―Watson ―saludó.

―Holmes ―repliqué, a media voz. Tampoco es que pudiera alzarla más.

―¿Cómo se encuentra?

Fueron dos las cosas que me llamaron la atención de la pregunta: la formalidad –contrastante principalmente con su apariencia callejera y su ropa salpicada de sangre–, y la profesionalidad con la que enmascaró su inquietud. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué razones tendría aquel hombre para preocuparse mínimamente por mí?

―Trinchada ―ironicé, enarcando una ceja en su dirección. La sonrisa no duró demasiado, el dolor no tardó en abrirse paso. Me llevé la mano al vientre con un gemido ahogado.

Holmes no tardó en situarse a mi lado. Se inclinó sobre las lucecitas y las máquinas que tenía a mi izquierda y tocó un mismo botón repetidas veces. El efecto fue inmediato, y la calma me asedió como un manto.

―¿Qué…?

―Morfina ―explicó Holmes, situándose de pie junto a la cama―. Es un alcaloide fenantreno del opio. La morfina fue nombrada así por el farmacéutico alemán Friedrich Wilhelm Adam Sertürner en honor a Morfeo, el dios griego de los sueños, debido a sus efectos. Estos pueden traducirse en sopor, insensibilidad, pesadez en los miembros, disminución de la capacidad de concentración…

―Me doy cuenta, sí ―murmuré, notando con total perfección como su voz se hacía lejana. Holmes calló. Yo traté de mantener los ojos abiertos.

―Me alegra que se encuentre estable.

Adecuado adjetivo, sin duda. Ladeé el rostro en su dirección. Me costaba pensar.

―No es quien dice ser ―suspiré, finalmente.

―¿Quién lo es? ―inquirió él.

Volví a callar. Sus perspicaces ojos me observaban, y yo no podía más que sentirme desnuda ante su mirada.

―Su cartera…

―Me ofendería de creerme tan estúpido como para dejar que me la robara.

Parpadeé, confusa. Quizá sus palabras solo hubieran sido producto de mi imaginación. Los párpados se me cerraban...

―¿Perdón? ―mascullé, con un hilillo de voz apenas audible.

La máquina pitó, y los botones volvieron a quejarse. Lo último que percibí antes de caer dormida fueron una promesa y una sonrisa pretenciosa.

―Volveremos a vernos. Descanse, Watson.


	6. Retal V: Vulnerabilidad humana

No tardé mucho en salir del hospital; mis ganas de permanecer eran nulas, y las de las enfermeras por aguantarme eran equiparables. Lo único que hizo mi estancia en cama llevadera fue la morfina: suerte que aquellos que me atendieron no sabían de mi adición a los opiáceos. Ni siquiera había tenido que pagar el seguro: por lo visto Holmes se había encargado de hacerlo. No le había visto desde su visita y mi despertar en la habitación blanca. La seguridad del lugar era nula: de no ser por el mono y el dolor que perforaba mi vientre cada vez que me estiraba, habría huido de allí mucho antes. No obstante, no fue hasta semanas más tarde que, al fin, me había marchado de allí, y era en el Regent´s Park donde me encontraba. Mi puente, mi río. El islote en el que se hallaba la casucha que algunos de los míos, Mary y yo habíamos ocupado yacía deslucida ante mis ojos. No sabía dónde estaba mi chica, dónde podría encontrar droga o si los que me habían tocado aún moraban en aquel parque.

Di una patada a la barandilla de metal y me coloqué la chaqueta. La morfina que me había llevado del hospital se movió bajo la ropa hasta que logré acomodarme, y luego comencé a andar. Sin embargo, no fui muy lejos: una pelota cortó mi camino. Cuando me agaché a recogerla, pude escuchar un grito.

―¡Eh, aquí! ¡Pasa!

Cuando me giré hacia el origen de la voz con el balón en mis manos, pude ver a un crío de unos seis años frenando la carrera que le había acercado hasta mí. Sus padres le cercaban… No pude evitar acordarme de los míos.

―Aquí tienes ―comenté, devolviéndole la pelota. El chico la atrapó al vuelo.

Al alejarme, muda, pude observar cómo el muchacho volvía al lado de su padre. Juntos, volvieron su atención al juego. Su madre, sentada en el césped, los observaba soltando de vez en cuando alguna carcajada. Tan… familiar…

Con un nudo en la garganta, desvié la mirada y eché a correr. Las lágrimas surcaron mi rostro, y el dolor de la puñalada volvió a rasgar mi alma. Me moví hasta que no pude más y, exhausta, no tardé en caer dormida a la sombra de un árbol lejano.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que un tenue cosquilleo sacudió mi columna vertebral. La luz se abría paso entre las ramas de los árboles, y el sol se había movido en el cielo hasta cubrirme como una manta. Aferrada a mi chaqueta, y aún somnolienta, llevé una de mis manos a mis pestañas, enredadas por la sal de mis lágrimas, para restregar mis dedos contra mis ojos y así poder abrirlos. Cuando lo conseguí, me encontré tumbada en el césped. Las sombras de los árboles se recortaban en el mismo suelo en el que yo estaba acostada.

―¿Le ha dicho Morstan que respira demasiado fuerte cuando duerme? Quizá debería ir a consulta, padece un bloqueo en la nariz causado por su tabique nasal izquierdo. Doblado por un puñetazo, asestado por un boxeador de poca monta. Los pómulos o las sienes hubieran sido mejor elección para dejarla fuera de sí, ¿no cree?

―Lo que creo es que habla demasiado ―gruñí, disgustada, llevándome la mano a la cabeza. No porque su voz fuera desagradable, en absoluto, sino por ser incapaz de procesar, recién despierta, tanta información.

―Me ofende usted, Watson ―replicó Holmes, de pie a mi lado. Me desperecé al tiempo que me sentaba y alzaba el rostro hacia él. No parecía molesto, en absoluto, sino entretenido: aquel despliegue de sus conocimientos parecía hacerle feliz. Enarqué una ceja en su dirección, con una sonrisa despreocupada en los labios. Él se acercó y paseó a mi alrededor―. Los puntos débiles del ser humano ayudan a comprenderlo y doblegarlo. Y eso no hace más que recordarles su vulnerabilidad, su mortalidad. ¿Sabe por qué a mí me consideran algo más que un simple humano? ¿Por qué mi figura es reconocida y ensalzada hasta el punto de resultar molesto?

Pasé mis manos por mi rostro para despejarme y luego me apoyé en el suelo para levantarme. Incluso en pie, el hombre me sacaba unas cabezas. Elevé la mirada hasta la suya y ladeé la cabeza, impasible.

―Sorpréndame.

Él esbozó una sonrisa pretenciosa.

―A la gente le atrae lo desconocido: sé los puntos débiles de los demás, pero nadie, hasta el momento, ha sido capaz de averiguar los míos.

Bufé. Iba a escupir una réplica sarcástica, pero no me dio tiempo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, sentí un golpe en el abdomen. Mi almohada herbácea acudió a mi rescate cuando sucumbí a la gravedad. Sus palabras fueron lo último que escuché antes de desvanecerme.

«Conoce las flaquezas de tu organismo, y podrás defenderlo; conoce a tu enemigo, y podrás neutralizarlo».


End file.
